The First of Many
by dr.marbles11
Summary: Leo Valdez and Anneira Reine became friends when Leo was on the run. Now, they meet again in high school. When a quest to save the big three goes wrong, Nico leads a quest against Chaos. Not slash! Post HoO. Also contains other characters from HoO including Hazel, Piper and, Jason. My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Past

As we walk down the narrow ally, I had the distinct feeling that we were walking towards our deaths. Honestly, you can't blame me, as I have been pretty much heading in that directions for the past two weeks, when my best friend turned into a donkey and I found out I was a demigod. But before I go all depressing on you let me explain a little about being me: Aneira Reine.

I was born almost 16 years ago into a minor royal family in England. My father is French, but my mother is the daughter of the King of England's cousin. My father is not actually my father, because my mom was pregnant with me when they married. I found out when I was seven, but I never thought of my dad differently. My mom died a month later, and my father never talks about her.

My mom was a kind and beautiful women. She had stunning red hair and ice blue eyes, just like mine, although my hair is black and I am as pale as a ghost. She was tall and graceful, but she always smiled. I have never met my biological father, but my mom always said I look like him. My dad didn't have time for me after she died. The only time he really shows up is when I get myself in trouble because of my "talent".

I can read minds. But thats not even the bad part. My name means snow queen, and that is exactly what I am. I am ice. I can create it, melt it, freeze it, and manipulate it in any way I want.

Before I started running away from monsters or going on crazy quests, I was a normal(ish) girl in high school. I had friends, enemies, and even a boyfriend. His name is Leo Valdez. I always found it slightly ironic that we started going out, even before I knew we were both demigods. Leo knew of course, but he didn't tell me. Not until two weeks ago when Jacob Fields turned into a donkey. Don't worry, he isn't actually a donkey, but he is half goat, a satyr. If I'm going to tell you my story I should start at the beginning of my Junior year at West City High in the middle of New York.

School. Not where I wanted to be right now. Teachers were fine, and learning was great, but the people are what I didn't want. Some of them are fine, and a choice few are actually great friends, but most are just bratty kids with rich daddies.

As I sat on the lawn in front of my school, my two only friends appeared: Autumn Summers and Sasha Peters. Autumn is very interesting, she has auburn hair and green eyes. Her skin is flushed and she is very tan. Sasha has natural beauty that she doesn't hide, but doesn't try to draw out. Her hair is straight blonde and her eyes seem to glow purple and blue. Her skin is perfect and her hair is always perfect, even when she first wakes up. She could have any guy she wanted, but she only wants one, and he is at the very bottom of the social pyramid. Dylan Walker. Your classic geek, smart and thought of as ugly, but with a hidden beauty and a kind heart.

As I'm thinking these thought, the two very different girls sit next to me. We sit in complete silence, as always. Sasha and Autumn are the only people who know about my whole ice and mind reading "gift". When I told them. I expected them to run screaming away, but Autumn smiled and said that she had a gift too. She then showed me how she could get plants to do what she wanted. Sasha said her only gift was her great looks, causing us to laugh hysterically.

Autumn is making a necklace out of vines and Sasha is staring off into the distance, or at least thats what she wants us to think. She is actually watching Dylan walk across the lawn about 15 feet away from us. He waves at her and she blushes and waves back.

"Go talk to him." I whisper, "invite him to sit with us at lunch." She shakes her head but I take a quick glimpse into her mind and laugh.

"I know you want to Sasha! Go on! Make small talk about school or something and then ask him to sit with us at lunch!" Sasha laughs.

"You're so annoying." she says as she strolls of towards Dylan. I watch her go, and then look over at Autumn.

"You hear about the new boys?" I ask.

"Yah, we're supposed to be there tour guides, since they have the same schedule as us." Great, I think.

We walk towards the office after telling Sasha what we are doing. She nods, and then continues to talk to Dylan. I push open the door, and my heart almost literally stops. Standing in front of me is a boy I haven't seen in almost 5 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gossip and 3 New Friends

It was Leo Valdez. I couldn't believe he was in New York. I hadn't seen him since I was 12.

I ran away once when I was 11 and we literally ran into each other while we were both on the run. We developed a grudging friendship, until the orphanage found him and he told me to keep going. It was no use, they eventually found me too, but I played the "my daddy is royalty return me to england or he will kill you" card and got out. I did have to go back home, but it didn't matter to me. He is the only person besides Sasha and Autumn who know my whole story. I know his too. He is a fire user. He looks almost exactly like he did the last time I saw him. Same dark hair and eyes and elfish features. Same crooked smile.

We stare at each other for about 10 seconds until I break the silence by saying "Hello Leo, long time no see." He smiles and says in a bad english accent, "Yes I do believe the last time I saw you, you were running through the woods in Virginia." I laugh. Until I realize Autumn, the VP, and Leo's crippled companion are staring at us like we are crazy. Oops.

"Oh, umm, we used to go to school together until I went back to England and Leo switched foster homes." I lie smoothly. "Yah. Umm, this is Jacob Fields. We just moved to New York from Arizona." I can tell he is lying, but Leo is the only person I cant read like a book, I can only sense his emotions.

"Yah", I say, "This is Autumn Summers. I guess we're your guides today." Leo smiles slightly, "Yups, gives us time to catch up old lady."

"I am only 5 days older than you!" That was Leo's nickname for me when we we're friends. "Which makes you an old lady compared to this spring chicken." We are walking down the hall now, and I can't help but smile at the looks people are giving us. Talking to the new boy as if we are old friends. "Let me see your locker numbers." I say to Jackson and Leo. They have lockers across the hall from Autumn and me. Sasha's is about 5 lockers to their left.

Speaking of Sasha, she is walking down the hall with Dylan. They are laughing drawing stares and whispers from the popular clique. Unfortunantly, their lockers are just next to mine so I can hear them even without using my mind-reading skills.

"Oh my god Kelly, look at the new lovebirds. Its the geek and the loser! Look her loser friends have added a cripple to the group!" Says Alison in what she obvious thought was a whisper. Kelly laughed and said, "Yah, but I like that one," she pointed to Leo, "he is HOT! Im gonna get that boy, girls. Just watch." I was fuming. She could not have Leo, he was mine. Then I thought about what I just thought. Wait….I don't like Leo, do I? I mean I haven't seen him for 5 years. But I have to admit, he was cute. I guess maybe….no I couldn't like _Leo_!

"Hey girls", I say, "Maybe next time you could talk louder and then the entire school can hear you instead of just the hall." I can't believe I just said that, it was so stupid. I'm expecting to have them at least start teasing me about my family, which I will have to make up a lot of lies about. I never tell anyone who my dad was. I didn't like tho play the royalty card.

"Who invited you to join the party?" Kelly smirked, "This is the pretty girls club, and umm, no offense but you don't live up to our standards. Now scoot along back to loserville." She smile a sweet smile and walked off with her friends.

"Oh, and Annie dearest?" she said turning back, "Don't go crying to your great aunt whats-her-face, wouldn't want her to have a heart attack. Then you'd have to go back to England and your little shack to live with drunk old dad!" I almost cracked then and there, but i held my tongue long enough for them to turn the corner, then I slammed my locker closed and walked off. Autumn, Leo, and Sasha caught up to me.

"Bitch." Sasha said. Then she saw Leo. "Who is this guy?"

"This guy is Leo Valdez, I know Annie from when she went to a different school." He said sticking to our lie. "It's ok, Leo, they know about everything. Actually Leo and I met when I was on the run in Virginia." I explained. I didn't want to talk about what had happened in the hall, so I swiftly changed to a lighter topic. "How did it go with Dylan?" Sasha blushed as we entered homeroom. "Fine, he is joining us for lunch today, and I gather you lovely gentlemen shall be joining us as well?" She said to Leo and Jacob, who had caught up with us.

"Of course, my lady." Leo said in his formal british way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the views! I have about 3 more chapters written right now and I might publish them later. Please comment, I wanna know what you think!**

Chapter 3: Lunch and Interesting Explanations

My day with Leo was great. I sat with him and pretty much just tried to explain math to him for the whole day. Leo, being dyslexic and ADHD, had extreme problems with it. When the bell finally dismissed us to go to lunch, I was beyond ready for it. As I walked to the cafeteria with my friends, I searched their minds and found some interesting things.

Since I can't sense Leo, I skipped him and went to Jackson. I was slightly puzzled since I couldn't read him either. I know I could never read Leo, but it was weird that I only got impressions from both of them. I gave up eventually and switched to Sasha. She was thinking about Dylan, of course. She was really nervous about lunch with him and thinking about how what if he didn't like her, or her friends? Was there anything wrong with her hair, or teeth? I smiled, Sasha was always amusing. I listened closely to Autumn and, to my extreme surprise, she was thinking about Jacob. How brown hair curled over his face, and the way his hazel eyes twinkled when he smiled. Oh my god, I thought, Autumn likes Jackson! Well that was news. As we entered the cafeteria I continued to think about this until we sat down and Leo said "Hey, earth to Annie? Where are you?" "Don't call me that." I snapped.

I checked to make sure that Dylan was a little bit away before I leaned in and said "I was reading your minds." Autumn blushed and thought as loud as she could _if you tell anyone I swear I'll_ I interrupted her mid thought, "Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Jacob sighed, "Well thats just to bad, I really wanted to know why Autumn was blushing." This comment only made her blush more, much to his amusement.

Suddenly, Jacob stopped laughing and I felt waves of terror coming off him. He looked at Leo and said quietly, "It's here, Leo." Leo stood up and looked around. I had absolutely no idea what was going on, but before I could ask, the dogs jumped through the doors and bounded strait for our table.

Ok, so the dog was more like a giant hound the size of a garbage truck than a dog. They would have ran right into us if it hadn't been for Leo. He and Jacob pushed us out of the way.

"Jacob, can you keep them busy?" Leo shouted over the screams of various students. "Of course." He said back. Then, to the extreme surprise of everyone paying attention, Jacob took of his pants.

"Jacob, what are you….holy crap!" I exclaimed when I saw the thick layer of fur covering Jacob's donkey legs. Leo rapped his hand around my wrist and dragged me out of the way of a burning table that Jacob accidentally kicked towards us.

"Leo," I squeaked, "What in the world is going on!" We crawled around to where Sasha and Dylan were cowering. "Its a very long story." Leo explained. "But you have to trust me."

"Umm, well I haven't seen you in 5 years, but there are these crazy dog things attacking me right now, so I guess I don't have a choice!" "Good," he replied, "but first we've got to get you guys out of here. Where are those girls you were arguing with earlier?"

"We are right here, and what the hell is going on?" Kelly screamed. Leo just dragged her and Alyson down with us.

"Okay", Leo whispered to us, and Autumn, who had somehow gotten over here, "Jacob and I are going to distract the hellhounds." "The what?" I asked. "Hell hounds. Big dogs from the underworld. Anyway, you guys have to get out to the white strawberry van in the parking lot. We'll meet you there in about 5 minutes."

"Sounds great to me." I mumbled sarcastically. Leo's hands burst into flame and he jumped over the table towards the big dog things. I dragged Autumn and Sasha, who was holding Dylan's hand, so I ended up dragging him, out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot. We sprinted towards the big white van, Kelly and Alyson following us, screaming.

Leo and Jacob burst through the wall of the school and sprinted toward the van. Jacob got in the drivers seat, and Leo hopped in the back with me.

"Go!" He shouted. The hellhounds were close behind us.

"Leo, explain. Now." I shouted. "Its complicated, but basically, we are all children of gods, making us demigods.

"Thats completely ridiculous. And totally impossible. Let us out right now," Kelly said in her snotty voice.

"Then explain the giant dog." Jacob said. "Fine," I said, making a calming gesture with my hands, "I believe you, Leo, but where are we going?" "Camp half blood of course. One of the two safe places for half bloods . We should be there…" Leo got interrupted by our car being flung into the hill next to us.

Spots danced before my eyes, and I felt a blinding plain in my wrist. I think I screamed, but I'm not sure. Then, everything went black.

When I woke up, Leo was carrying me up a hill. Jacob was helping Autumn limp on a twisted ankle. Dylan, Sasha, and Kelly were at the top of the hill, helping a half conscious Alyson down the other side.

Jacob got to the pine tree that looked like it was encircled by a dragon, and put Autumn down.

Jacob called down to us, "Leo, hurry up! They're right behind you!" Leo set me down and told me to get up the hill. He turned around and lit up his hands. The dogs backed up a little, but one leaped forward and snapped at him. He shot a bolt of fire at the dog, but it dodged. This strange dance continued for a while, but eventually, one of the hellhounds got a lucky shot a bit Leo's shoulder. I was crawling up the hill when I heard him scream. He collapsed, blood gushing from the wound.

I couldn't stand to see him like that, the dogs circling him like voultuers. I stood shakily, and stumbled down the hill. I could feel my hands tingle as the got colder and colder, slowly turning to ice. I shot a burst of ice at one of the dogs, freezing him into a houndsicle. The other one backed up slowly, before turning a running of.

Suddenly, I got really dizzy, and felt my self collapse next to Leo. I reached out slowly and placed my hand on top of his, just to make sure he was actually there. Slowly, the world faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the views and favorites! You have inspired me to post another chapter! Please review, I wanna know what you think of my story.**

Leo's POV

Chapter 4: Awake and Alive

I honestly couldn't remember anything about the previous day for about 15 peaceful seconds. Then it came crashing back to me. The hellhounds, my shoulder, Anneira. _Anneira!_ Where was she? Was she okay? A million questions raced through my mind. I desperately thought back to the previous day.

The last thing I remember was a searing pain in my shoulder and Anneira taking my hand before we both passed out. My hand tingled with the memory of hers. She had to be okay. I forced my eyes open.

The sun was blindingly bright. Once my eyes got used to it, I realized that I was in the infirmary. Shocker. I looked around me. A couple of Apollo medics rushed around, tending to minor injuries. One of them, Will I think, came over to me. He said a lot of things about over working myself, and bites, and injuries, but I just stared at him. Finally I figured he probably didn't know what I really wanted to know.

"Wheres Anneira?" I finally managed to ask. "Oh she's fine! She just fainted out of shock." I exhaled in relief. She was fine, and then _Ha, she fainted, she is never going to hear the end of that!_ "You can go now, but take the day off." Will said.

Once I got outside, I realized I didn't really have anywhere to go. Since I was under orders to "Take the day off!" I couldn't exactly go to the forge and work with my cabin. I suppose I could have gone to bunker 9, but I decided to find Anneira.

As I walked through the camp, I tried to convince myself that I only wanted to see her to tease her about fainting, not because I just wanted to see her. Anneira had always been pretty, even to 11 year old Leo, but when I saw her in the office, I had to resist the urge to stare gaping at her. Her black hair had gotten longer, and although she was just as pale, I made her eyes all the more stunning. Sure, her blonde friend had been kinda pretty, but Anneira was beautiful in a dangerous way. She reminded me of a much nicer Khione. Just as cold and beautiful as the snow goddess. Hell, she could even manipulate ice!

I found her talking to Chiron on the porch of the Big House. As I got closer, I started listening to their conversation.

"It's very strange that you would just be found now, when you should have been brought to camp when you were 13." Chiron mused. Anneira frowned, "Actually, when I was 13, I think I was at an English boarding school."

"Maybe she's like Me and Piper, a god didn't want us to be claimed until the right time." I suggested. Anneira frowned for a moment, but quickly changed her face to an emotionless mask. "Maybe," Chiron said, oblivious to Anneira's odd reaction, "but that wouldn't explain why it is taking so long for you to be claimed. Both Leo and Piper were claimed in there first day." There it was again, the frown and then smoothed expression, when Chiron said Piper. I'd have to ask her later.

"Whatever it is, it can be sorted out after dinner." Chiron said as the dinner bell sounded. He galloped ahead of us, and I was left standing with Anneira. "Soooo," I said. Wow, nice awkward intro Leo! "Umm, what happened while I was out ." We started walking to dinner as she told me the about her first day at Camp Halfblood.

**Yay! Another one! Sorry, nothing exciting happened in this chapter, but we did learn a little about Leo's feelings for Anneira. So thats always good…..yeah. Read on little ones!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know I just updated, but I'm having this giant creative streak, and I just feel like posting a billion chapters, so here you go! Please review!**

Anneira's POV

At first when I saw Leo walking towards us, I was so happy I almost ran up and hugged him. He was smiling ridiculously, and I was acutely aware that he was standing rather close to me. Then, he had to ruin my happiness and bring up this _Piper_. I knew it was ridiculous, but I felt such trust and caring come off him when he talked about her, I got super jealous. I'm pretty sure Leo noticed me frowning, but I could deal with that later.

As we walked to dinner, I explained what had happened after we passed out. I had woken up in the infirmary feeling ridiculously energized. Jacob took me to see Chiron, and I got to see I very weird introductory film to demigodness. Then, a girl named Lacy had showed me, Alyson, Dylan, Autumn, and Kelly around the camp. She told us that Sasha had already been claimed by Aphrodite, who was also Lacy's mom, and was talking to the second in command, Drew.

After our tour, we went to dinner. I was super happy to see Sasha, and we talked for a little. During dinner, all of the new comers were claimed, except me. Dylan by Hecate, Alyson and Kelly by Aphrodite, and Autumn by Demeter. By the time dinner was over I was feeling rather lonely, but the campfire definitely helped cheer me up.

That night I stayed in the Hermes cabin, which was super fun because I kept ruining the pranks that Travis and Connor Stoll tried to play. Then, I went to train for a little, but Chiron called me over to talk about my odd not being claimedness.

I was just finishing my story when we got to dinner. Leo said goodbye and went to sit with his cabin. I watched him sit and start making jokes with his cabin mates. He looked so happy.

I settled into my spot in between the Stolls for dinner, and dug in to my over flowing plate. I was starving. People kept trying to talk to me, but after I froze a nosy campers barbecue, people stopped being so pushy. I was almost done with my food when I bright light filled the room, and 4 people wearing old Greek togas flashed into existence.

Leo's POV

No one was more shocked then me when Demeter, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite appeared in the Mess Hall. I, copying the movements of Chiron and got down on one knee. So did the rest of the campers. I looked at each of the Olympians, like many others I had never seen an Olympian.

Artemis looked like she was about 12, and was grumbling about how there were too many boys here. Demeter was holding a bowl of cereal for some reason, and Hephaestus was fidgeting with some wires. Aphrodite stepped forward to address the crowd and I inhaled sharply.

She was the most beautiful women I had ever seen, but thats not what surprised me. She had long black hair, icy blue eyes, and a light splash of freckles on her nose. She looked like an older, more regal version of Anneira.

Aphrodite smiled, "Hello campers, and welcome to our new members!" She smiled at the Aphrodite table. "Some one among you has not been claimed yet. She is special, and we are here to explain her uniqueness!" Artemis rolled her eyes, "Cut the drama. Anneira, please come here."

Anneira looked paler that usual as she stepped up to join the goddess. Artemis smiled at her gently, "Anneira, you were created in secret when Poseidon learned that the big three would be captured. He found out almost seventeen years ago, and called on Aphrodite and myself to help him create a special child to save them."

Anneira shook her head, "But I'm not special, I'm just a demigod!" Aphrodite placed a hand on her shoulder. It was weird because it was like seeing someone but their hand on an image in a mirror. "You are special. You have the powers over ice of a child of Poseidon, Artemis's skill with a bow, and a special gift over minds. Not to mention, my good looks." Demeter laughed, "Better than getting your humble personality." she mumbled sarcastically.

Aphrodite shot her a look, "Anyway, we are here to issue a quest. Please call up you oracle!" Chiron stood, "Our Oracle is currently at Camp Jupiter with Jason and Piper."

I stood slightly awkwardly and said, "Umm, excuse your godlynesses, but Piper Iris messaged me last week to say she was coming home soon. She said that she and Rachel would arrive on friday, which is tomorrow." Hephaestus smiled at me, so that made it a little less awkward.

Aphrodite sighed, "I suppose we don't have to be here for the prophecy but it would have been such fun!" Artemis turned to Anneira, "I have to ask you, would you like to join the hunt. You have seen in my mind what it is, and I would welcome you, although you would be a little older than the other hunters.

I felt my heart pounding in my ears. She was going to do it, she was going to join the hunt a leave me. I could see it in her eyes. "Thank you Lady Artemis," she said. I wanted to say something, but Anneira continued, "but the big three must be rescued. Besides, I don't think I could handle the whole swearing off boys that." I swear she glanced at me for a second. Artemis smiled, "I understand. Goodbye, half bloods!"

I barely managed to look away before they flashed out.

**YAY! Another chapter done! It was going to be two, but I combined it into one super long one. ENGOY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Chapter six already! My computer can't type the number six though. GRR!**

Chapter Six: A Rather Awkward Moment

Anneira's POV

After dinner, a raven haired boy came up to me and introduced himself as Percy Jackson. "If you want, you can stay with me tonight. I'm in Poseidon's cabin and I have about 7 extra beds you can use, seeing as you are kinda like my sister." I smiled, "Yah sure, I just have to talk to someone first." "Leo?" Percy guessed. "Yeah, bye see you later." I ran off to find Leo.

He was sitting at the Hephaestus table by himself. I slid in next to him. He didn't look up from his hands but he said, "I see you've met Percy." I nodded. "I've always found him a little scary, even though I saved his life about 10 times." he muttered. "Wait, when did this happen?"

"He saved Olympus from Kronos, Hera swapped him and Jason's camps. Me, Jason, Piper, Percy, his girlfriend, and two Romans saved the world from Geae about 3 months ago." I stared at him in shock. I tried to think of something to say, but all I could think about was that he and Piper had saved the world together. He sounded so happy recalling those times. I heard myself saying "I can't believe you're afraid of Percy Jackson."

All traces of seriousness evaporated off his face. He laughed "Well you fainted after shooting ice from your hand for about 5 seconds!" "Hey, I was traumatized!" I retorted, giggling. He looked at me smiling, and for the first time, our eyes met. His smile faded, and he looked away. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, I was just thinking about tomorrow. I haven't seen Piper in ages."

I felt like screaming. We were having such a good moment, and Piper just came a long and ruined it. I felt ridiculously jealous of her, even thought I had never met her. "I better go." I said coldly. He's emotions turned to confusion. "Umm, okay." He said. I got up and left.

The next morning, I woke up in cabin 3. It was a really beautiful low, stone building that felt like being under water. A new statue had been added to the cabin. It was a beautiful ice statue of a horse. It was cold, but it didn't melt. "It's a gift from dad." Percy said. I nodded. It was nice. Percy handed me a backpack, "I got you some supplies." he said.

I thanked him and poured the contents onto the bed. Inside was a toothbrush, hair brush, and extra camp t-shirt, some jeans, a bottle of nectar, some ambrosia, and a water bottle. It wasn't much, but it felt good to have something to my name. He also handed me a white jacket with a fur lining on the hood. "You should go get a weapon out of the shed. Leo should be able to help you." I nodded and headed out to find him.

Leo was walking to the arena when I caught up with him. "Hey" he said. "Percy said you could get me a weapon." "Sure," he said "Follow me ice queen." I rolled my eyes and walked with him to a unasuming shed.

We went inside and I found more types of weapons than I can even count. I spun in a slow circle, "Wow." I said. "Take your pick." Leo shrugged. I went over to the corner and found a slim wooden bow with a sheath of silver arrows. I picked them up and fitted the arrow in its notch. I fired at a knot in the door of the shed. Bulseye. I smiled, "I like this one." "Hope you never feel like shooting me." Leo laughed.

"It's a good long range weapon, but you should get another for one on on combat." I looked around the shed. I didn't want a sword, so I looked over in the dagger section. A short, silver dagger caught my eye and I picked it up. It was thin and elegant. Its metal handle was carved with vines and flower.

I whirled around and pointed the dagger at Leo, smiling sneakily. He laughed, "Don't shoot!" I smiled and lowered the dagger. I realized that we were standing so close together, we were almost touching. He leaned in and so did in. Just when our lips were about to touch, Lacy scampered inside and squealed, "Piper's back!" Way to ruin the moment, Lacy. Leo, coughed, "Err, we should go meet Piper." I nodded awkwardly, and went to meet the girl I hated.

We reached the base of Half Blood Hill just when the two girls passed the pine tree. One of them had bright red hair and was waving to the group up demigods walking up to meet them. I saw Percy and a girl with blonde hair run up to greet them. The other girl had choppy brown hair and I could tell from distance that she was seriously beautiful.

Leo and I hurried up the hill to meet them. I resisted the urge to look in Piper's mind just yet. I wanted to meet her first. I did, however feel Leo's emotions bubbling with joy as he pulled the girl into a hugged and said "Hey, beauty queen!" She laughed in response and they pulled away, "Yeah, it's been a while, repair boy."

I coughed rather obviously, but I really didn't care. Piper smiled at me and said, "Hi, I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." I shook her hand, "Anneira Reine, daughter of Poseidon, created by Artemis and Aphrodite." Piper looked confused and I couldn't help laughing, "Its really complicated."

"So hows Jason?" Leo said, interupting our little meeting. "He's great, but he's super busy. I missed camp, so I came back with Rachel." She turned to me, "By the way, Jason is my boyfriend. I'm guessing Leo didn't tell you that." I smiled widely, "Yeah, he forgot to mention that." She had a boyfriend. This meant she and Leo were just friends! I smiled so widely my face hurt, but then something went wrong.

**YAY! CLIFFY! kinda, not a very good one. Anyone have suggestions for who kidnapped the big three? I'm having trouble thinking of someone.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Prophecies of Doom

Leo's POV

When Piper said Jason was her boyfriend, everything made sense. Anneira must have thought that there was something between me and beauty queen. I had been so stupid, talking about Piper like that. Of course, Anneira would be able to sense my feelings about Piper, which were all caring and loving, because she was one of my best friends! I wanted to pause the world for a moment and explain that there was nothing between us. Unfortunately, the world had different ideas.

The minute Rachel saw Anneira, her eyes glowed emerald and she recited in a raspy voice:

_ Five shall go north to the icy land_

_ The cold, the fire, the magicians hand_

_ The earth and dove together unite_

_ One mistake shall freeze the flame_

_ A final breath to save the lost_

_ Raising chaos darkness falls_

Everything went completely silent. Rachel collapsed, but Annabeth caught her. Suddenly, everything seemed to explode. People talked and screamed. Someone fainted, thought it wasn't Anneira. She was leaning into me slightly, and I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around her. Autumn, Sasha, and Dylan pushed through the crowd and stood next to Anneira protectively.

Finally, Chiron called for silence. "Obviously, this is the quest Lady Artemis and Lady Aphrodite spoke of yesterday. Anneira, chose your companions wisely." Anneira looked shocked to be put on the spot. Suddenly, a voice called out from the crowd, "Well, they've already been chosen for her in a way. " Kelly and Alyson stepped out of the crowd. I felt Anneira stiffed slightly. "The fire, thats obviously Leo, and then the earth would be a child of Demeter, and the dove is obviously Aphrodite, so we would be the best choice for that job." Kelly flashed me a dazzling smile that made me want to reach into my tool belt for my hammer.

"No!" Anneira said forcefully, "I choose my own companions. Yes, I agree Leo should come," She looked up at me and I nodded. I couldn't let her go on a quest by herself. "Ok, and I want Autumn and Sasha too." "We're in!" Sasha confirmed. "Alright, that leaves the magician." She turned to Dylan, "You in?" "Totally." I noticed Dylan take Sasha's hand and she smiled.

"It's decided then," Chiron said, "You leave tomorrow." I looked down at Anneira and she smiled at me nervously, "I want to talk to you after dinner." She whispered. I nodded, "Listen, about Piper. I figured out why you were so upset about her." I said. "And why is that?" she said innocently. "Well, you thought we were dating, and I'm sorry if it seemed like that. Its a long story actually, but I'll tell you some other time, okay?" I said hurriedly. She stopped and looked at me. "See you at dinner Leo." She ran of to the Poseidon cabin.

I decided to go back to my cabin and pack. I put some extra clothes, water, ambrosia, and nectar in backpack. I also picked up the slim cellphone I'd made that didn't attract monsters and put it in the pack. I thought about making a trip to bunker nine, but decided I had all the mechanical stuff I needed in my tool belt. I went outside to see if I could find Anneira before dinner.

Anneira's POV:

After Leo gave his very heart wrenching speech about Piper, I needed some time to think. Eventually, I couldn't stand it anymore, and went looking for him. I saw him walking over to his cabin, but my way was blocked by the form of the Hermes kid, Andy. He had short brown hair and green eyes. I suppose he was fairly good looking, but he was really pushy and had tried to flirt with me like, six times. I rolled my eyes, "Umm, I'm kinda busy, Andy." "Oh, Well I was wondering if you wanted to meet me by the lake tonight and we could talk about us." I growled in frustration. "Look, Andy there is no us. I'm not interested in you. Actually, I like someone else, so just leave me alone!" I pushed past him and stalked off to the arena.

After I slashed a few dummies, I decided to go looking for Leo again. When I knocked on his cabin door, it was answered by and unfamiliar boy who said he went to the forge. I cut behind the guys cabins to get there faster.

When I was walking past the Hermes cabin, I saw Andy come around the corner. He smiled at me again, "I see your spending a lot of time with that Leo idiot." "Go away, Andy" I snapped. "Oo, looks like someones a little emotional," he said trailing, his finger down my arm. "Umm, I have to go do something." I desperately tried to get away but Andy blocked me. "Oh, come one, I just wanna have a little fun." he smiled innocently but his eyes were full of a creepy desire.

I tried to back up, but I was already backed into the wall. He pushed me against the wall, and I tried to shove him away, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall with one hand. I started to panic, fear making my heart beat faster. His other hand grabbed my face and he smashed his lips to mine. I let out a muffled scream, desperately trying to push him off, but he was too strong. His hand traveled down my side to my back and he pulled me in tighter. I continued to make muffled noises in the back of my throat, but I couldn't do much more than struggle helplessly. He pushed me harder against the wall, force his tongue into my mouth. Tears were streaming down my face and all I could do was stand there as this boy kissed my.

Suddenly, he was shoved off me by none other that Leo. He punched Andy so hard, he knocked him down. Andy got back up, blood pouring from his nose, "What are you doing Valdez?" Leo's hands were balls of fire, and waves of absolute fury rolled off his body. "Don't ever touch her again!" He snapped. Andy backed up and then turned around and ran.

I sank to the ground, my heart pounding, tears streaming down my face. Leo was at my side in an instant. He wrapped his arms around me and comforted me as I cried. I was mostly crying out of relief, but I was also completely terrified and shocked at what had just happened. Then it hit me, Leo had rescued me. He'd seen what had happened and had saved me. "Thank you." I whispered. He took my face in his hands, "Anytime ice queen," He murmured back. Then he kissed me. It was soft and only lasted for a few seconds, but his lips were hot and felt like fire against my own.

We separated and he just looked at me. Then, perfect timing as always, the dinner bell rang. I sighed, "We should go." He helped me up, his hands lingered in my own longer than necessary. He smiled and walked away calling over his shoulder "See you after dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

**AH! I've written like 5 chapters today its ridiculous! I loved the last one, it was my favorite. Okay, moving on. Please review, I wanna know what you think!**

Chapter 8: Realizations

Leo's POV

Through all of dinner all I could think about was what had happened behind the Hermes cabin. I'd watched as Andy had pushed Anneira against the wall and kissed her. At first I thought they were making out and she was moaning in pleasure, but then I noticed a few things like the fact the she was pushing against him, that he had her trapped against the wall, and that she was crying.

Rage flared to life in me. I couldn't believe I had thought that they were making out, the noises were screams of fear. I barreled straight into him and punched him as hard as I could. Anneira curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth, crying. After I'd scared that jerk off, I comforted her. Then, for some reason I'd kissed her.

I could almost still feel her lips against mine. They were cold, but not in a bad way. She sat with Percy, but I caught her glancing at my table a few times. I wanted to be there with her, laughing at Percy's stupid jokes. Dinner ended quickly and I hurried over to her. She also got up, so we met next to the Aphrodite table. Sasha talked to us for a bit, but we eventually went off to the beach.

The waves seemed to calm her. Neither of us talked. We just sat in the sand, my arm wrapped around her shoulder. Eventually, she turned to me, "I'm sorry about the whole thing with Piper. It was stupid of me to just jump to that conclusion." "No, it was stupid of me to be careless like that. I should have told you about Jason." I frowned, thinking of something. "Actually, there's something you should know. When Piper and I first met Jason, we had false memories of him during the first 4 months at this wilderness high school we went to. Hera wiped Jason's memory and gave us false memories of him. In Piper's, she and Jason dated. After we saved the world, the two of us learned what actually happened. Me and Piper dated. I don't actually remember being with her, its like a story someone told me, but I thought you should know."

Anneira looked at me contemplatively and murmured, "As long as you don't have any feelings for her, I don't care. But I care about you." We sat peacefully on the beach for a little longer until Anneira suggested we get a good night sleep for tomorrow. We were walking back to the cabin area when I thought of something, "Oh no." Anneira's peaceful smile faded as she asked me what was wrong. "I'm so stupid," I felt terrible. How could I tell her what I was about to? "I just realized, monsters are going to want you and me. If we're together, thats just extra leverage the monsters could use."

Her eyes were full of pain, "I understand, I would do anything someone said, if they threatened to hurt you." I placed my hand on her shoulder, "If they find out we're together, they could use you against me and vice versa. I mean, I'd do anything for you even if we weren't together, but it's better if they don't know that." Anneira's eyes filled with tears, but she nodded. I felt awful, how could I do this to her? But I had to keep her safe.

Suddenly, Anneira reached up and kissed me fiercely. I was surprised at first, but then I kissed her back. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me into her. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, my hands burst into flames. I jumped back, "Oh my gods I'm so sorry!" "Leo, its okay, I'm fine." She was right, the fire hadn't burned her. I lit my hand on fire and she reached out to take it. "See? I'm fine." Ice spiderwebbed across her hand and she pulled me close. "Anneira…" "I know, Leo. We can't, but after the quest, then we can." I nodded. That seemed like a long time to wait


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sad about last chapter. The ending was sad. Anyway, you know the drill. REVIEW!**

Chapter 9:

Leo's POV:

After Anneira said goodnight, I went back to the Hephaestus cabin to go to sleep. Honestly, I felt like curling up in a ball and crying, but I needed to sleep. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. Unfortunately, I dreamed of Anneira.

In my first dream, we were running through the woods away from some police officers in Virginia. I was panting, but I managed to say "They only saw me, if I let the catch me, you can go." Anneira's eyes blazed, "No, you can't. The foster homes…" I grimaced, "I'll manage, but you have to get out of here!" We stopped running next to a tall tree, "You can climb it and get away!" She looked furious for a moment, but then she kissed me with a fierceness that surprised me. She started up the tree but looked back, "Be careful, Leo." That was the last time I had seen her.

In the next dream, I was back behind the Hermes cabin, watching Andy kiss Anneira. I rushed forward to stop him, but I couldn't get to him. He ran his hand all over her body as she sobbed and begged him to stop. He kissed her more roughly and I heard a voice laughing, _this is what will happen if your not careful, Leo. She will be at the mercy of someone, and you will be unable to do anything. She will beg for you to help her, and all you will be able to do is watch._ I screamed and pushed harder on the barrier. Everything went black.

I woke the next morning drenched in a cold sweat. I thought about how things had ended with me and Anneira, and I felt a wave of sadness. I pulled on some clean clothes and my pack, and headed outside. Rachel ran up to me and walked with me to the big house were the rest of the group was waiting. Anniera and I sat as far away as possible when your sitting around a tiny table.

Eventually, we came up with a plan. We decided to take 5 of the camps Pegasus and fly to the icy land, which we figured out to be Canada. "Wait, why not the Arctic?" I asked. Autumn sighed, "The arctic isn't actually land, it's and ocean." "Oh, and the northernmost land is in Canada?" I asked. Anneira answered, "Well I had a dream and there was a voice that said _Meat me in Canada. I await you._" "Alright," I said, "so we go to Canada and somehow find the big three. Fun." Dylan laughed, "Was defeating Geae this hard?" he asked. I groaned, "Not even close."

Soon, we were soaring on our Pegasi through the clouds, heading for Canada. I flew over to Anneira and told her about my rather bad experience with Canada. She nodded, "Do you know any demigods in Canada?" She yelled. "Frank and Hazel might be there." I replied with equal volume. She told me that they would try to contact some of my old friends when they rested.

She looked absolutely stunning on her gray horse with her white hood down and her hair flying everywhere. She reminded me of Annabeth on the ArgoII. Bitting her lip and scowling in concentration.

I guess I must have dosed off, because when I was being shaken awake by Autumn, it was already dark. "Since you slept on the way here, how about your take first watch." I nodded groggily. I sat up and started a campfire to keep us warm. As I stared off into the night, I couldn't help thinking about my dream last night.

What did the voice mean? Would someone try to hurt Anneira? As a pondered the many questions about the dream, I noticed a strange shadow. It seemed to be shifting. I sat up, and peered around. Everything seemed fine, except for the shadow. I got up and crept towards it. Suddenly, a boy with dark hair wearing black jeans and a aviator jacket was launched out of the shadow.

Anneira's POV:

I woke with a start to the sound of Leo's voice, "Who are you?" I looked towards him and saw him pointing his sword at a boy wearing dark clothes, carrying a black sword. "Really Leo?" The boy asked. To my surprise, Leo laughed and dropped his sword, "Sorry Nico, didn't recognize you." I pushed myself up and said, "Umm, sorry to interrupt, but who are you." "Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades." The boy stretched out his hand. I shook it carefully.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Leo asked. "Oh, Chiron sent me to give you an update. They figured out who kidnapped the Big Three." "Who?" I asked. His expression was grim. I read his mind quickly. "Crap." Nico nodded, pretty much sums it up. "Wait, whats going on?" Leo asked. The others had woken up by that point and were watching silently. "Chaos, thats what. He is sending armies all over the world to attack groups of demigods. We're at war at Camp Jupiter." Nico explained.

"Wait, Piper didn't say anything about this." Dylan said. Nico shook his head, "It started right after she left. Jason's super worried about her, so I better go tell him she's fine." I nodded, "Go, we've got to get to Canada."

We continued northwest, towards Canada. When we started flying over water, Leo said, "I thought Canada wasn't across the ocean?" Autumn rolled her eyes, "These are the great lakes, idiot." Leo smiled, "Totally new that." "Now children, don't bicker," Sasha said. We all burst into laughter.

"Umm, guys." Dylan said, "What are those?" Giant eagle like creatures flew towards us. "Griffons!" Leo shouted. The griffons were close to us now, and we swerved to avoid colliding. I fired arrows, Leo shot burst of fire, Sasha threw knives, and Dylan muttered divine words. One of the griffons burst into flames, thanks to Dylan, and another disintegrated, courtesy of Sasha. More took there place, and soon the sky was full of them. I saw Autumn stab one, and Leo lit one on fire, but we didn't seem to do much damage.

"Guys, we have to run!" I yelled. Leo nodded in agreement. "When in doubt, retreat!" We all pushed our winged horses to go as fast as they could. We left the griffons behind us. One, a smaller faster one, caught up with us. It snapped Leo's horses neck, and Leo tumbled into the air


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, how I love cliffys. Anyway, read on!**

Chapter 10

Leo's POV:

I fell, screaming toward the frozen lake bellow me. I watched as Anneira jumped of her horse and dived towards me, melting the ice in the process. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close, angling us so our feet would hit the now melted water first. I braced myself for the cold. It wasn't as bad as it would have been for a normal human, but I was still shocked by the change in temperature. I struggled desperately towards the surface, but I just seemed to sink deeper.

The water was getting darker, and my lungs burned for air. Just when I thought I was going to pass out, a pale hand grabbed my own and pulled me out of the water and onto the ice. I coughed and shivered, but I was alive. Annneira leaned over me, "Oh my gods Leo, I'm so sorry!" "Sorry?" I spluttered, "You saved my life, don't be sorry!" She laughed and tackled me in a hug.

She pulled back quickly and stood, awkwardly helping me up. She whistled and her pegasus swooped down towards us. "Wheres everyone else?" I asked. "I think they made it to the mainland." She said. She pulled herself on, and I climbed up behind her. I hesitated, but then wrapped my arms around her waist as she took off.

We flew in silence. Eventually, we made it to the land, where we were greeted by our friends. Sasha laughed, and pulled me into a quick hug, but pulled back quickly and hugged Anneira. Dylan smiled at me, but there was a silent warning in his eyes, telling me to stay away from her. I nodded in response, its not like I was interested in her. The Pegasus whinnied in nervousness.

"They can't go any farther north." Anneira said. We said goodbye to our 4 remaining pegasus. Dylan and Sasha volunteered to take first watch while the rest of us slept. I wasn't at all tired, but I lay in my sleeping bag and listened to their conversation.

"Sasha, can I ask you a question?" Dylan asked. "Sure." she responded. "Why do you like me, I mean, there's nothing special about me." "Hey," Sasha took his face in her hands, "you're kind, and you care about how I feel. You don't just want me because I'm pretty, you just like me for me." She kissed him softly. He smiled, "You. are the best. Girlfriend. Ever."

After that, I fell asleep. I slept restlessly, and kept dreaming the same dream from the night before over and over. When I finally woke up, it was just sunrise. Autumn and Anneira were talking quietly. I joined them, and Anneira told us about the dream she had last night.

"I was in this giant castle like building, and I was talking to this girl, she was in her own personal blizzard. I asked her were I was, and she told me Leo would know," for some reason she looked at me and blushed, "and to tell him that Khione awaits him." "Oh shit." I said. "Whats wrong," Autumn asked. "Well, Khione is kinda the snow goddess, and she hates my guts." I explained.

"Thats weird, why does she hate you?" Anneira asked. "Well, it might have something to do with the fact that I set an angry goddess on her and called her hot, which is very insulting for a snow goddess." Anneira glared at me. "Well thats great, Leo." she snapped. Great, now she was mad. I wanted to explain to Anneira that I had been different back then, and she was so much more beautiful that Khione ever hoped to be, but I didn't.

"Anyway," Sasha said, she and Dylan had joined us, "Where is this mysterious castle?" "Its in Quebec. It's the home of Boreas." Anneira nodded, "Percy told me about him." "Okay, so we go to Quebec, and free the big three. Simple." I said.

"No, Leo," Anneira snapped, "we also have to try to stop Khione and her army. I think that we should split into teams. The prophecy suggests that Autumn and Sasha go to free the Big Three, and the rest of us try to stop chaos." "Do you really think we should split up?" I asked. "It will get the job done faster, and Camp Jupiter is under attack." She explained.

After we'd packed up our camp, we started towards Quebec. Dylan did a spell on a rock so it hovered over his hand and pointed towards Quebec. After what felt like years of walking, we came to a small town. We managed to get an old truck from a man selling it for $80. I was very happy that Anneira remembered to bring money. I offered to drive, and Anneira sat up front with me.

She was very quiet at first, and spent almost the whole 4 hours it took us to drive to the train station staring out the window. We got a sleeping compartment on the train, and ended up sleeping almost all the way to Quebec.

I woke up to the sound of the conductor announcing we were 15 minutes away from the station. I looked over at Anneira, and she met my eyes, smiling slightly. I reached out and squeezed her hand quickly, then let go. She smiled slightly, but looked away. I felt terrible, I kept doing that. I would do something like take her hand, our smile at her, and then I'd remember our promise to wait, and stop. She always looked so hurt.

The train finally pulled to a stop in front of the station and we stepped of, into the city of Quebec.

**Sorry, I got a little lazy with this chapter, so I kinda skipped the whole trip to Quebec. Also, there were no monster attacks or anything. Don't worry, there will be soon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Review!**

Chapter 11

Anneira's POV:

I'm not sure why I was so mad at Leo. Maybe it was what he said about Khione, maybe it was the way he kept pulling back. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I would have walked straight into the street in front of the bus if Leo hadn't pulled me back.

"Jesus, Anneira. Watch where your going." Leo said. I pulled myself away from his hands, which were on my arms and immediately felt bad. He frowned and stepped away from me. Autumn looked back and forth between us, trying to figure out what happened.

"Come on," I grumbled, and led the rest of them across the street. We walked around for about and hour before any monsters attacked, which was a surprisingly long time for such a large group of demigods. The first one was a large bird that swooped down towards us. Sasha stabbed it before it even got close to us.

The only monster that really caused a problem was a cyclopes. He was almost ten feet tall and was wearing only a loincloth. He lumbered towards us bellowing, "Food!" I shot an arrow at it, and hit its shoulder. It simply broke off the end and ran straight at us screaming. "Scatter!" I yelled. The monster picked up a car and threw it at Autumn and Leo, but they dodged. "Fast food." the monster mumbled, making me laugh.

I jumped up and yelled, "Hey ugly, I'm the fastest food, try and catch me!" I ran off toward Sasha and Dylan. Dylan leaped up, "No I'm so much faster, catch me!" I grinned as the cyclopes looked at us both. Leo leaped up behind it, "I'm so much faster than either of you, nobody can catch me!" Leo yelled. The monster spun around and lumbered toward Leo. He sprinted in a wide circle around the monster.

I crept up behind the monster and leapt onto its back, distracting it from Autumn, who raced up and stabbed it in the stomach. The monster screamed and turned to dust. Unfortunately, I was still on top of him, so I fell to the ground. "Ow!" I gasped. Leo burst into laughter, and I couldn't help but smile as I got up and dusted myself off.

My smile faded as I felt my head pounding. Everything seemed to spin as I collapsed. I felt Leo grab me and lie me on the ground. "Anneira, whats wrong?" his blurred face was full of concern. I felt him take my hand, and my vision shifted to dark room.

I was kneeling over Leo's cold body, sobbing. A voice cackled, _This is what will happen if you try to defeat me. The boy you love will fall at your hand._ I saw an iron door close behind me and Leo as we walked into the room, leaving Dylan outside. Then, in a different room, Sasha and Autumn were desperately tugging on the bars of a cage in which 3 men lay, motionless. I saw Autumn explode into a million fragments of light, and I saw myself hanging off a cliff, Leo reached down but his hand was just out of my reach. Then I was back with Leo in the first room. The voice laughed. "No!" I screamed, "No! Don't, please!"

I felt the real Leo shaking me and heard him calling out my name. I gasped and my eyes flew open. Everyone was there, surrounding me, their faces full of concern. I sat up slowly, spots dancing before my eyes. "Are you okay?" Autumn asked. "No," I admitted. I told them about my vision. I left out what the voice said about Leo. Leo helped me up, pulling me closer to him than strictly necessary.

"We just have to stick to our plan, and try to avoid any of this from happening." Sasha said. I suddenly felt intensely jealous of her, because Dylan had his arms wrapped around her. I wanted to lean into Leo and have him hold me. Then I remembered the vision, and shuddered. I wouldn't let that come true.

Suddenly, I remembered something. "I know where the room Leo died is." I blurted out. Everyone turned to me, "My mother and I went there once. It's the basement of a church." "Why were you in the basement?" Dylan asked. "We got lost. We have to go there, thats were Khione is." Leo nodded, "Alright Dylan, Anneira, and me go there. Sasha and Autumn go free the Big Three, at the hotel." he said. "Umm, we don't know how to get there." Sasha pointed out. Leo sighed and explained where it was.

I hugged both of my friends tightly before they left. Sasha gave Dylan a kiss, and I had to look away. We watched them walk across the street before we turned down the alley to our right.

So thats how I ended up walking down an alley towards my death with Leo and Dylan. I felt like grabbing Leo and running away. I didn't want the vision to come true, but I have a feeling they didn't show it to me so I could stop it. Suddenly, it hit me, "This is too easy." I muttered. "What do you mean?" Leo said as we walked through the door to the basement. "No," I said as Leo and I stepped inside, Dylan slightly behind us. "Its a…" an iron door closed, trapping us inside. "trap." I moaned.

We tried everything to open the door, but nothing worked. "Its okay," Dylan called through to us, "I'll go find the girls." "Yes, please leave. You're ruining the party." I turned to find a stunningly beautiful girl standing in her own personal blizzard. Khione. "I'll just be going." Dylan called as he scampered off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Leo's POV:

When Anneira collapsed, I kinda freaked out. Then, when she started screaming, I thought I was going to explode. Now, we were trapped in this basement thing, with Khione. After Dylan ran off, I stepped closer to Anneira, angling myself protectively around her. Khione smiled sweetly at me, "Hello Leo, how are you?" "Fine." I muttered, "Just fine."

Thats when the man walked into the room. He was tall and pale. His hair was blonde and short, and he had pure black eyes. "Hello," his voice sounded raspy, like a snakes, "I am Joe, son of Chaos, titan of fear." I laughed, "Joe. An evil titan named Joe." He glared at me, "Anyway, I am here on behalf of Chaos. Your unwilling deaths will feed my father and he will be strong again!"

My hand curled into a fist. "Oh Leo, so brave. But you forget, I know everything you fear." Images flashed in my mind: my mother, burning in a fire; my friends, dying; Anneira, being kissed by Andy. I shook with rage.

"And Anneira, why don't we show Leo here what you fear." Images formed out of smoke in the middle of the room: A lovely women, dying on a bed; Autumn, exploding into light; and me, lying dead on the floor. Tears trickled down her face. I put my arm around her waist, and she turned toward me. She buried her face in my chest.

Part of me screamed at myself for showing how much I cared for her, but I figured these people already new. So no harm done. Joe smiled, "Even now, your friends are failing in their quest." The images in the smoke changed to show Autumn, Sasha, and Dylan desperately trying to push get into a cage. Autumn turned and said something to Sasha, but she shook her head.

Autumn's face was set in a hard mask. "Oh no, no Autumn!" Anneira gasped. Autumn raised her hands and lights danced around her. The cage shuddered. She started floating up, her red hair flowing around her shoulders. The bars broke, and Autumn looked up and screamed, exploding into light. Sasha screamed and tried to run forward, but Dylan held her back. She sobbed as Dylan held her, tears running down his own face. The three men in the cage rose. The smoke disappeared.

Anneira was shaking in my arms, her chest heaved as she sobbed into my arms. Khione smiled coldly, "The Big Three have been saved, and that little girl sacrificed. So sad." Anneira rose shakily and stumbled forward. She reached Khione, and stared the goddess in the eyes. Then, everything turned cold Ice spiderwebbed around her feet, freezing the floor. Everything turned to ice. Khione looked shocked. The temperatures dropped, and icy snow started to swirl around Anneira.

Khione swirled out of existence, but Joe just stood there in shock. His nose turned blue. Ice storm swirled around him and when it faded, he was incased in a block of ice. Anneira gasped, and the ice speed towards the only warm thing left in the room: me.

Anneira's POV:

The ice swirled towards Leo. He looked towards me in shock, "Anneira, stop it!" he yelled as the ice continued to swirl around him. Panic welled up inside me, I couldn't control it, "I can't stop it Leo!" I screamed. He was shivering, fires flickering around him froze as quickly as they formed. He stared at me in fear, "Anneira, I can't…" He was cut off my the ice spiderwebbing over his face. the ice expanded, forming a block of ice around him.

Suddenly, everything fell silent. The room glistened beautifully, but I just stared at Leo, frozen solid in a block of ice. I stumbled towards him, my heart racing. "Oh Leo, I'm so sorry." I whispered. I placed my hand on the ice. I sobbed in desperation. I had to melt the ice. Wait a second…I could do that! I imagined the ice melting. The place where my hand was turned to water. I concentrated harder, and melted more of the ice, until I reached his hand. His hand was cold and still, but I pushed on.

Eventually, I melted the upper half of the block. He was breathing shallowly and his heartbeat was irregular. In a sudden burst of strength, I melted the rest of the ice, and he collapsed into my arms. I lay him on the ground and brushed his wet hair away from his face. "Leo, please. You have to be okay." I whispered. His skin seamed a little warmer, but he was still too cold. I didn't know how else to heat him up, so I kissed him.

His eyes flew open and he gasped. I laughed, because I was so relieved he was alive. I pulled him into a hug, and this time I didn't let go for a while. Finally, I pulled back to see his shocked expression and laughed. Then, I noticed something rather bad, the kiss hadn't just heated up Leo, it had also heated me up and I had melted all the ice in the room. Leo noticed it to, "Oops." He said. I helped him up and we spun around the room, looking for Joe. Suddenly an invisible force slammed us apart.

I hit the wall and collapsed. Joe appeared in front of me, "That was a very clever trick." He cackled, "But it wasn't quite enough." His hand shot out and he pulled me up, pressing me against him. Leo struggled up in the corner, and Joe flicked his hand knocking Leo down. "You're a very pretty little girl," he purred, his hand stroking my face, "and I've seen from Leo's memories how it feels to kiss you." Leo struggled up again, "No." he grunted before collapsing again. I searched his mind for something to help me. I found it.

Then, I did what was either the best or worst thing possible, I kicked a titan in the balls. He grunted and doubled over, loosening his grip on me enough for me to pull free. I ran over to Leo, who had finally managed to get up. I grasped his hand and said, "We have to destroy the floor, there's a pit underneath that leads to tarturus." Leo nodded. He pressed his other hand to the floor and sent a wave of heat through it, while I froze it. The stone floor cracked just when Joe recovered.

"No!" he screamed as the floor broke and he fell into Tarturus, "You cannot defeat us, I am only the first of many!" His voice faded away into the abyss. The floor continued to crumble. As we turned and ran to the door, I felt the ground go out from under me and I slid into the pit


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow its been forever since I updated. SORRY!**

Chapter 13

Leo's POV

As Anneira slipped into the pit, I lunged for her and managed to grab her hand, only for it to slip away. She grabbed onto a rock that jutted out about 3 feet below the hole in the floor. "Anneira!" I yelled as I thrust out my hand for her. I was just barely to far away. She grimaced, but managed to pull herself up about 5 inches and grab another rock. Our fingertips just barely touched, but I couldn't grab her hand. I pulled myself forward so I was halfway hanging into the pit. My fingers closed around her wrist.

Suddenly, the rock she was holding crumbled, and she was left hanging from my hand. I felt myself slip in slightly, but I grabbed her hand with both of mine and pulled her up. We both lay there, panting. My heart felt like it was going to burst.

A flash of light illuminated the room, and the three gods along with Sasha and Dylan flashed into being. I noticed Sasha's dirty face was streaked with tear lines, and she seamed to lean on Dylan. Zeus glowered down at us, "You have done well, demigods. Although I don't approve of your existence," the king of the gods turned to Anneira and scowled, "I suppose I should let you live." Poseidon winked at her. She smiled back.

"I am proud of you, Anneira. You are so much like your mother." Poseidon said. Anneira's smile turned wistful. "Blah blah blah," Hades said, "Thanks for saving us, now I have to get back to the underworld." He flashed out. Zeus looked rather angry, but smiled at us, "As a thank you for helping the gods, we will transport you back to Camp." With a wave of his hands, we disappeared.

The good news? We were back home. Bad news? We appeared about 20 feet above the canoe lake. Connor Stoll fell out of his tree, but sounded the alarm, alerting the rest of the camp to our arrival. We splashed into the lake, and surfaced gasping, "Thanks a lot, Zeus!" I yelled.

By the time we got to the beach, the rest of the camp was gathered around. The cheered loudly, giving us hugs and claps on the back. Then someone had to say, "Where's Autumn?" Sasha's eyes welled with tears, and everyone went silently, that is until Kelly pushed through the crowd. "Glad you made it back." She smiled at me. Then she pulled me in and kissed me.

I finally understood how Anneira had felt behind the Hermes cabin. I eventually managed to push Kelly off me, just in time to see Anneira's dark hair disappear into the crowd. "Anneira, wait!" I called, shoving my way through the crowd. She sprinted off into the forest. I ran after her, shouting. She finally collapsed against a tree in a dark, slightly creepy clearing.

I approached her slowly, "Anneira, you know I didn't kiss her." "Yeah, well it sure looked like it." She muttered, sniffing. I sat down next to her, and she turned away from me. "Anneira, come on. Don't be like that." She jumped up and glared at me, "Like what?" I stood up too, "You know what I mean." I sighed. "I honestly couldn't care less, you can kiss who ever you want!"

Ouch. That was harsh. I stepped backwards slightly, and immediately saw the regret in her eyes. Anger flared inside me. It wasn't _my _fault if some idiot kissed me! "Fine," I snapped, "Maybe I will!" "Fine!" she snarled. "Okay!" I yelled. "Okay." she said, but with less conviction. She turned around, and I turned away to stalk off into the forest. Possibly, I would find Kelly and make out with her. But I realized that I didn't want to kiss Kelly.

I whirled around and grabbed Anneira's wrist, spinning her around and into me. "What?" she growled. In response, I kissed her. When we finally broke apart, she looked shocked and slightly confused. I laughed, but then smiled down at her, "I don't want to kiss anyone besides you." She smiled so widely, I thought her face might split.

Anneira's POV:

I can't remember that last time I had been this happy. I spent hours with Leo, training and talking. We sat together at the campfire that night, when they burned Autumns's shroud. My head rested on his shoulder through the whole thing, and we went to take a walk on the beach after.

The sun had set, and the moonlight glittered on the water. I sighed, and sunk into the sand. We sat there, my head on his shoulder like that first night on the beach.

"Alara, I'm sorry about Autumn. I know you guys were super close." Leo said. I nodded, because I don't think I could talk without choking up. Finally, I managed to calm down enough to talk, "I had a dream last night," I whispered. "Autumn was in it, but she wasn't exactly solid. And that Nico boy was there, saying that she wasn't dead. She was just stuck in between." I blurted out.

Leo looked extremely shocked, which I guess is an appropriate reaction, since I just told him someone wasn't dead. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded, I was certain that the dream was true. But right now, I was sitting on the beach with my boyfriend, and nothing else in the world mattered.

**YAY! I can't decide if I should continue this story or start a sequal. I know its gonna be from Autumn and Nico's POV, maybe a little Leo and Anneira. Thoughts? comment!**


	14. Chapter 14

**YAY more chapters! REVIEW!**

Chapter 14

Anneira's POV

I walked back to the Poseidon cabin smiling like an idiot. So what if I had the best day of my life? I skipped into my cabin and plopped down onto the bed. "Someones in a good mood," Percy grumbled. I frowned at him, "And it sounds like someones not…" He groaned and lay back on his bad, "Annabeth got super mad a me for spacing out when she was talking about architecture to Leo earlier. She wasn't even talking to me, but she still expected me to know what she said." I nodded sympathetically, but I couldn't help but smile when he said Leo's name.

"Hey, its just a little argument." I said. He nodded glumly. I looked over at the ice horse statue and frowned, thinking. "Hey Percy, how did you know dad sent me that statue?" I asked. He frowned, "It was just a guess, he sent me a fountain." I shook my head, "He couldn't have sent it, he was already captured when I got it." We both stood and backed up towards the door, "So if he didn't send it," he muttered, "Who did?"

"Why, it was me of course!" We whirled around to face Joe the evil Titan. "Oh come on, I thought we banished you to Tarturas." I groaned. He smiled a twisted smile, "Being the child of chaos has its perks. Anyway, I was sent be chaos to collect a child of Poseidon. Percy pulled out riptide and I pulled out my knife. Joe shook his head, "Silly children, thinking you can defeat me with these weapons."

His hand shot out and he grabbed Percy's arm. His lips curled into evilly, "Yes, you will do just fine. Goodbye Anneira, tell your camp, Chaos is here!" He laughed and began to twist out of existence. I could barely make out Percy's face but he mouthed one word to me just before he disappeared: Annabeth. I backed up to the door and stumbled outside. I ran to the big house, even though it was late at night, and banged on the door.

Eventually, Chiron opened the door, "Anneira, what is it?" He asked, surprised. I explained shakily about what had happened. He listened so intently, it was a little disorientating. "We should talk about this in the morning." He said. "No! We have to talk about it now!" I shouted. He sighed, "We will talk about it in the morning." I growled and stomped back to my cabin, falling asleep immeadeatly.

The next morning I woke to the sound of someone banging on the door of my cabin. When I answered, I saw a panting Piper stading there. "Chiron sent me to got you, he needs to talk to you along with all the head councilors." I dressed quickly and we ran toward the big house.

Leo's POV

My day had not started off well. I had been woken up too early for an emergency council meeting, and when I finally got there, everyone was yelling about some evil statue kidnapping Percy. It took about ten minutes for me to get the whole story from anyone, and by that time Anneira had arrived. She told us the story again. Chiron frowned, "This is coming at a most unconvinient time, as Camp Jupiter is at war and we haven't heard from Nico since we sent him to check."

Annabeth spoke for the first time, "If Chaos is rising again, he would need someone with enormous power to help him." She muttered, "and Percy doesn't have that kind of power. They would need at least four demigods as powerful as Percy."

"I had a dream a few nights ago." Anneira blurted out. She told them about her dream with Nico and Autumn. "How is that possible?" Piper said. "Maybe I can explain." I spun around to see Nico, Jason, and Octavion standing in the doorway.


	15. Chapter 15

Leo's POV

Piper launched herself at Jason and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Octavian snorted, "That is not proper behavior for the Praetor on a diplomatic mission, which I do not approve of." Jason rolled his eyes, "Oh you're just jealous." Octavian stopped talking after that.

"Although this is al very moving, I really do need to talk." Nico sighed. "Autumn isn't dead." He said loudly. Everyone stopped talking and I slipped my hand into Anneira's. "She sacrificed herself and somehow, she was captured by Chaos before she died. I talked to her spirit briefly, when she was dead. Now, Chaos has her, and he wants to use her life force to feed himself or something weird like that."

"We should be back at camp fighting for New Rome, but nooooo, we are in the heart of greek territory helping save a lost little girl." Octavian shouted. Anneira shot up, "She's not just a little girl, she's a powerful demigod who could kick your ass in any fight. And she's not the only one missing! Percy disappeared this morning!" "Well good riddance, I never trusted him anyway." Octavian shot back. Annabeth lunged across the table, but Travis pulled her back.

"Alright, someone explain what happened with Percy." Jason said. Anneira explained her story quickly. "We have to find him!" Annabeth yelled. "And we need to find Autumn, she is powerful enough to help chaos rise, but it will kill her." Nico exclaimed. Chiron banged his hoof on the floor, "We need two teams, one to save Percy, and another to stop Chaos and get Autumn."

Chatter broke out immediately. Who will go on which quest? "SILENCE!" Chiron shouted, "Nico should lead the quest against Chaos, who shall lead the quest for Percy?" "I will" Annabeth said, "And I already know who I want as my companions. Leo and Anneira, will you guys come?" I looked at Anneira, "I'm in if your in." I whispered. "Ok," she whispered back, "But no rules about showing affection. I laughed, "Yeah we'll go." I said to the group.

Nico looked quite shocked, but eventually figured out how to speak again. "Ok, but I don't know anything about leading a quest." Jason laughed, "Don't worry, I'll help you, if you want me to come." Nico looked relieved, "Okay, who else?" He looked at Piper hopefully, but she shook her head, "I have to help Rachel, she's having a lot of visions and she needs someone to help her sort it out."

"How about Hazel? We could make a stop at Camp Jupiter before we start our journey. The entrance to the underworld is in California, right?" Jason said. Nico nodded. "Its settled then, go see Rachel and get your prophecies."

Anneira and I walked outside while Annabeth and Nico got their predictions of doom. "Its only been 3 days and we're about to go off on another quest." I said. She kissed me quickly, "Whats life without a little excitement?"

**Unless more people comment, I'm not continuing the story. I can't decide if I should continue this story, or write a sequal starting now. Comment and favorite please, and I will give you an internet hug!**


	16. Authors Note

**HI!**

**Sorry its been forever since I updated, but I was getting almost no reviews on this story. I kinda lost interest in it, but I will definitely be returning to it eventually to work on the Autumn/Nico part. Tell me if you want me to continue it now or if I should just stop. If I don't get reviews, its going on Hiatus. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews. From now on, it's gonna be from Nico and Autumns POV!**

Nico's POV

I walked up to Rachel's cave, my mind racing. I had never been lead a quest or even been on an assigned one. Sure, I went on tons of adventures by myself and even went on the quest to Greece by accident, but I'd never been on one where I had to protect other people.

I entered Rachel's cave-o-doom and she smiled at me, "Hey, whats up Nico." "I need a prophecy." I sighed. "Whatever for?" she asked. "I'm going on a quest to stop chaos." Rachel closed her eyes and her expression turned intense. Her eyes snapped open and green mist flowed around her.

_Entombed in a prison of stone and death_

_A sacrifice to rase the dark one_

_The gem shall fall at lightnings hand_

_To start the begging of the end_

The mist faded and her eyes snapped open. "Umm, thanks Rachel." I muttered. "Was it a good one?" She said smiling. "Lots of death and bad stuff?" I laughed. "Yah, you could say that."

When I walked out of the cave, Jason ran up next to me, "So what's the prophecy?" he asked. I recited it to him and his expression turned dark, "The gem shall fall by lightning's hand… does that mean I kill Hazel?" he said. "I don't know," I responded, "Prophecies can have weird meanings." We walked in silence until we reached my cabin, "Well, see you tomorrow, Nico." Jason waved as he walked off.

I walked into my cabin and let the full meaning of the prophecy wash over me. _Entombed in a prison of stone and death._ My chest tightened in fear. Ever since my accidental trip to Tarturus, I had become extremely claustrophobic. Ironic, me being a child of the underworld. And sacrifices were generally bad when it was used to rase anyone dark or evil. I went to sleep uneasily and dreamed that I was stuck in a stone room with no light and no air.

The next morning, I woke early and packed a few essentials in a small backpack: clothes, ambrosia, nectar, water, money, and drachmas. I grabbed my sword and checked that I had my ring before I walked out. I jogged towards Jason who was talking to Annabeth. She walked away from him just when I reached them. "What was that about?" I asked. "Just checking in with me about Camp Jupiter." He said, "Anyway, I iris messaged Hazel yesterday and she'll be ready to go at 11." "Better eat some breakfast before we leave." I sighed.

I sat alone at my table and ate my eggs and toast before meeting Jason by the sword arena. To my surprise, Chiron waited for us there. "The prophecy hints that Autumn may be hidden somewhere in the underworld." He said as I walked up. "We should go." I said. Jason nodded and we walked towards a tree shrowded in shadows. I concentrated and felt the familiar cold creeping down my spine before we arrived at Camp Jupiter. "Gods I hate shadow traveling." Jason muttered as I pulled him out of the way of a spear.

Camp Jupiter was at war. Reyna yelled out orders, a dragon that could only be Frank swooped above the feild, and Hazel rode Arion through the crowds. "Hazel!" I yelled. She turned towards us and steered her horse towards us. "Hi." She said. "Ready to go?" I yelled over the fight. She nodded and looked towards Frank in the sky, and then back at us. "Lets go save some random girl and destroy Chaos!" She yelled. Oh how I have missed her. She hopped of her horse and I grabbed her and Jason before melting into the shadows on the wall. Time to go to the underworld.


	18. Chapter 18

Nico's POV

I could tell Jason hated the underworld. His eyes darted in every direction and he kept fingering his gold coin. Hazel made small talk to ease the tension, but it's difficult not to be tense inside a chaotic cloud of black. We wandered around a bit, Hazel and I directing us as best as possible.

Eventually, we reached the base of a cliff about a hundred feet high. There was no end to the wall of rock in sight, so Jason flew us up. About twenty feet from the edge was another rock wall, this one taller than we could seen. There was a dark, spooky cave that we could only see a few feet into, even when we used a flashlight. Since it had been a rather exhausting day, we decided to camp outside the cave for the night.

After we set up our sleeping roles, Jason lit a few sparks on some wood and we sat around our fire, making s'mores. Hazel had finally stopped talking, and she looked rather sad. She curled up in a ball and went silent. After a while, her breathing slowed and she muttered in her sleep softly.

Jason and I sat in silence for a bit before he interupted it, "So whats the plan for tomorrow?" "I guess we continue into the cave and try to find Autumn." I replied. "Do you have any idea where Percy is?" he asked. "No idea, but I can contact Annabeth and find out how things are going." I said, fishing through my pack. I pulled out a prism I always kept with me and a Drachma.

"Show me Annabeth Chase." I said, tossing the coin into the small rainbow created by the prism. Annabeth appeared talking to Leo and Anneira, "…to the museum to get Percy. Oh, hey guys." she said to us. "Hi," Jason said, "What's going on?" He asked. "We found Percy!" Leo said, "He's in the Smithsonian basement. We're just making a plan." "Well," Anneira said, "Annabeth was making a plan, you were making a mini transformer robot." she corrected. Leo smiled guiltily.

"Well, we've got to get some sleep, we'll check in with you tomorrow." I said before waving my hand throw the picture making it disapear. I lied down to get some sleep as Jason took first watch.


	19. Chapter 19

Nico's POV

I could tell Jason hated the underworld. His eyes darted in every direction and he kept fingering his gold coin. Hazel made small talk to ease the tension, but it's difficult not to be tense inside a chaotic cloud of black. We wandered around a bit, Hazel and I directing us as best as possible.

Eventually, we reached the base of a cliff about a hundred feet high. There was no end to the wall of rock in sight, so Jason flew us up. About twenty feet from the edge was another rock wall, this one taller than we could seen. There was a dark, spooky cave that we could only see a few feet into, even when we used a flashlight. Since it had been a rather exhausting day, we decided to camp outside the cave for the night.

After we set up our sleeping roles, Jason lit a few sparks on some wood and we sat around our fire, making s'mores. Hazel had finally stopped talking, and she looked rather sad. She curled up in a ball and went silent. After a while, her breathing slowed and she muttered in her sleep softly.

Jason and I sat in silence for a bit before he interupted it, "So whats the plan for tomorrow?" "I guess we continue into the cave and try to find Autumn." I replied. "Do you have any idea where Percy is?" he asked. "No idea, but I can contact Annabeth and find out how things are going." I said, fishing through my pack. I pulled out a prism I always kept with me and a Drachma.

"Show me Annabeth Chase." I said, tossing the coin into the small rainbow created by the prism. Annabeth appeared talking to Leo and Anneira, "…to the museum to get Percy. Oh, hey guys." she said to us. "Hi," Jason said, "What's going on?" He asked. "We found Percy!" Leo said, "He's in the Smithsonian basement. We're just making a plan." "Well," Anneira said, "Annabeth was making a plan, you were making a mini transformer robot." she corrected. Leo smiled guiltily.

"Well, we've got to get some sleep, we'll check in with you tomorrow." I said before waving my hand throw the picture making it disapear. I lied down to get some sleep as Jason took first watch.

I woke up to Jason yelling for about 5 seconds and then silence. My body seamed to be moving by itself as it hauled itself up and drew my sword. I tried to put it back, but my body wouldn't obey me. I lifted my sword above my head as I aproached Jason. "Nico, what are you….Oh my gods, your eyes!" Hazel screamed. Jason shot up and flipped his coin turning it into a gold gladius. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in it before he swung it towards me. I saw my sword rise up to block it, but the only thing on my mind was the color of Jason eyes and mine. The white and the iris were pitch black but the pupil was blood red.


	20. Chapter 20

**Umm, yeah I haven't updated in over three months. I'M SORRY! I kinda got the biggest case of writers block in the history of the world and took a very long break from writing. Anyhow, I fully intend to update more now that I have my brain back!**

Hazel's POV

Nico's sword clashed against Jason's. "Stop it!" I screamed. I wished Piper was here, so she could chramspeak her way out of this. All I had was a sword and some gold. I could collapse the cave, but it would probably kill them.

That was when the dead came, crawling out of the ground to surround Jason. Nico laughed, but it wasn't his voice, "Your host may be a better fighter but my host is in its natural realm." Jason's voice came out raspy and faint, "You will not defeat me." Natural realm, that gave me an idea.

"HEY!" I shouted as loud as I could, getting the attention of the things in Nico and Jason. "This is my natural realm, and nobody touches my friends when I have something to say about it!" I raised my arms dramatically and a think black spire errupted from the ground. The cave shook as I sent pieces of rock flying in every direction, trying to get them to come close to Nico and Jason but not hit them. One smacked Jason on his temple.

"Stop!" Nico yelled, with his voice. "Nico? Are you alright?" I lowered my arms and the trembling stopped. Nico smiled, "That was amazing!" "Thanks, what happened?" I asked. He shrugged, "I don't really know, but I couldn't control my actions. Just before I got control of myself again, I heard someone say until next time."

Jason sat up, groaning, "What the…. Did you hit me in the head, I had the weirdest dream." I laughed, "Oh you have no idea."

We were interrupted by a rumble coming from bellow us, and the ledge we were standing on started to crumble. I slipped off the edge, but Nico grabbed me and pulled me back. We turned and ran towards the cave, "This is it." Nico said, pressing his hand against the wall, "I can feel it." " Thats great, now run!" Jason shouted, and we plunged into the darkness of the cave.


End file.
